Véritables intentions?
by Ninyas
Summary: Hermione trouve Drago blessé chez elle. Pourquoi est il là? fic postpoudlard.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà le premier chapitre de ma troisième fanfiction. Contrairement aux deux autres, cette histoire concerne plus Drago-Hermione que Ron-Hermione.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. BONNE LECTURE!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Une rencontre surprenante!**

La nuit était plutôt calme en ce 7 février dans la petite ville très chaleureuse de Prebury située au sud de l'Ecosse. Le froid de l'hiver était toujours là mais ne dérangeait pas pour autant les habitants de la rue de road Muley qui étaient à ce moment là tous endormis. C'est dans cette rue, plus précisement au n°13, que vivait Hermione depuis maintenant deux ans dans une maison à deux étages. C'est à la fin de ses études à Poudlard, et après que Voldemort ait été vaincu, qu'elle avait décidé d'habiter dans cette ville, à la fois pour son calme et pour sa beauté.

Elle travaillait à mi-temps pour un journal sorcier britannique, et passait le reste de son temps en tant que bénévole à St Mangouste auprès de Ginny Weasley, amie depuis sa deuxième année. Elle en oubliait pas pour autant Harry et Ron, devenus aurors, qu'elle voyait lorsqu'ils avaient tous les trois un moment de libre en commun.

Elle était profondément endormie dans son lit lorsque un énorme fracas se fit entendre.

Surprise par le bruit, elle sortit de son sommeil en sursaut. _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?_ Allongée sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts, elle se redressa et s'assit sur le bord, vêtue d'une tenue légère_. Quelque chose a du se briser, ce doit être encore Pattenrond qui s'amuse avec la vaisselle_. _Maudit chat! _Persuadée que cet pensée était juste, elle se prépara à se recoucher lorsqu'elle vit son chat endormi au pied du lit. Elle s'immobilisa, le regarda puis fixa la porte perplexe. Elle ne se fit pas attendre et prit sa robe de chambre posée sur un siège à côté du lit avant de l'enfiler. Dorénavant sur ses gardes, elle empoigna sa baguette qui était posé en dessous de son oreiller, et sortit lentement de sa chambre, en évitant le plus possible de faire du bruit.

- Lumos! Une légère lumière jaillit au bout de sa baguette, lui permettant ainsi de se repérer dans la maison.

Elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient directement au salon avec le plus grand soin, la baguette toujours pointée en avant, et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être des morceaux d'un vase, éparpillés sur le sol, à côté du meuble où il était sensé être posé.

- Reparo! Les morceaux s'élevèrent légerement, et se rejoignirent pour finir par former le vase qu'ils étaient.

Hermione se baissa, prit de sa main gauche le vase reconstitué et le posa à son ancienne place. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre, juste à côté du meuble, qui était ouverte.

- Satané fenêtre, elle a dû s'ouvrir à cause du vent et frapper le vase qui est tombé. Et moi qui m'inquiétait!

Elle s'en rapprocha et s'apprêta à la fermer quand ses yeux furent attirés par une trace rouge présente sur le bord. Se demandant ce que cela pouvait être, elle rapprocha sa main mais se figea quand elle vit que ce n'était pas la seule. Plusieurs traces de tailles à peu près égales se suivaient, en commencant par la fenêtre et en continuant vers l'interieur du salon.

Autre bruit, mais moins important au niveau du son dégagé. Hermione se retourna brusquement, la baguette toujours dirigée devant elle. _Le bruit provenait de l'étage! _Les mains tremblantes, elle remonta les escaliers aussi discrètement qu'elle les avait descendu puis s'arrêta tout en haut, tendant l'oreille à l'afus du moindre son qui pourrait la renseigner quand au lieu où devait se trouver celui qui a pénétré chez elle. _Gardes ton sang froid, ce doit être un voleur. Il faudra l'endormir à l'aide de magie et l'éloigner d'ici après lui avoir fait un petit lavage de cerveau. C'est tout simple!_

Un léger grognement se fit entendre au fond du couloir à gauche. _Il est dans la salle de bain! _Lentement mais surement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, envahie de pensées. _Et tout ce sang alors? ça ne peut pas être un simple voleur. Un meurtrier! C'est surement ça! Et si il... Arrêtes un peu de penser à ça Hermione! Si je continues comme ça, je serais pas assez concentrée pour l'attaquer! _Encore plus stréssée que pendant les périodes d'examens, Hermione atteignit la porte alors à moitié fermée. _C'est le moment!_ D'un coup de pied, elle ouvrit brutalement la porte, la faisant presque sortir de ses gonds, et rentra précipitemment dans la pièce après avoir pris soin d'allumer la lumière.

- Arrêtez-vous! J'ai une arme à la main!

- Putain... t'es enfin là!

Hermione s'immobilisa, son bras pointant sa baguette sur la peronne qu'elle avait découvert.

Contre l'un des murs et près du lavabo, Drago fixait Hermione de ses yeux gris avec l'une de ses celebres grimaces sur le visage. Ses vêtements habituellement propres et parfaits étaient aujourd'hui dans un piteu état : sa chemise à l'origine blanche était recouverte de boue et déchirée à certains endroits faisant ainsi découvrir le corps de Drago, blessé. Elle était en plus partiellement rentrée dans son pantalon à pince noir autant dégradé que la chemise. Ses habils n'étaient pas les seuls "touchés", son apparence était tout aussi différente qu'à l'habitude : ses cheveux habituellement soigné (plaqué sur sur son crâne) étaient dans un désordre incroyable et recouvraient une partie de son visage; quant à son visage ainsi que les membres de son corps visibles, ils présentaient des traces de coups et de griffures et sa lévre infèrieur était coupée.

Debout et bouche bée, Hermione n'en revenait pas, son pire ennemi de Poudlard était là, devant elle, après deux années d'absence totales du monde sorcier. Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui, en prenant soin de garder une distance suffisante pour sa sécurité.

- Qu'est ce que... mais qu'est ce que tu fais là Malefoy!

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de la regarder.

- Je t'ai posé une question!

- Je te répondrais quand tu auras enlevé ton engin de devant mon visage - Il répondit calmement.

- De quoi? Ma baguette? - demanda t-elle d'une voix forte qui laissait cependant échapper des signes de peur. - Pourquoi faire? Pour que ce soit plus facile pour toi de m'attaquer?

- Granger, Granger... Ce que tu peux être bête parfois! Baisses ta baguette et je te dirais ce que je fais ici.

- Pas question! Je ne vais pas me laisser avoir par toi, par un mangemort!

A l'entente de ces mots Drago se leva précipitemment, effrayant par la même occasion Hermione qui recula de quelques pas.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN...AÏE! Il serra encore plus son ventre de sa main gauche sous l'effet d'une douleur et se raccroupit aussi vite qu'il s'était levé sous un grognement.

Hermione le regardait, impassible alors que le blond se tordait de douleur devant elle.

- Arrêtes ta comédie, Malefoy! ça ne marche pas avec moi ce genre de truc.

Aucune réponse. Le blond était toujours recroquevillé sur lui même, serrant ses poings.

- Tu veux pas t'arrêter? ...D'accord, c'est bon, t'as gagné! Donnes moi ta baguette, je rabesserais la mienne, et tu me raconteras ce qu'il t'es arrivé.- Lui dit elle en tendant sa main libre vers Malefoy qui lui lançait un regard noir.

- Je n'ai pas ma baguette. murmura t-il.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit? J'ai pas compris ton marmonnement.

- Je t'ai dit...que je n'ai pas ma baguette!

Hermione se mit à rire bruyamment.

- Ah ah ah! Mais bien sûr! le grand Drago Malefoy se promène dans une ville de moldus sans même penser à prendre sa petite baguette avec lui! Non mais tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire?

- Il le faut bien.

Silence complet. _Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de cet idiot et de sa fierté?_

- J'ai faim!

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Pardon?

- Tu as très bien entendu Granger, alors ne fais pas l'étonnée. Pfff, ça doit faire une semaine que je n'ai pas mangé normalement, alors mon ventre réclame son dû.

- Que veux tu que j'y fasse? Tu veux peut être que j'aille te préparer un bon repas? Mais tu m'as prise pour ta bonne!

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me préparer quelque chose! Ton elfe fera l'affaire.

- Mon elfe! Répondit Hermione consternée. Tu crois vraiment que je vais avoir un elfe chez moi alors que je me bats pour leur cause?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si t'as pas d'elfe, comment tu fais?

- J'ai des mains, imbécile, et je m'en sers, contrairement à toi!

Second regard noir.

- J'ai une idée, Granger. Tu me donnes de quoi manger, et je te passe ma baguette.

- Tiens, tu as une baguette maintenant!

- Tu as cru quoi? Que j'allais te la donner comme ça, comme un petit chien? Mais tu rêves!

Nouveau regard noir, mais de Hermione cette fois-ci.

- D'accord, j'acceptes ton offre. Donnes la moi et je t'emmène à la cuisine.

Rire de Drago.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais rire?

- Toi! Je ne te passerais pas la baguette t'en que je n'aurais rien mangé.

- Bien! Léves toi et marches devant moi alors!

- J'en ai pas la capacité, je préfère transplaner.

- Tu ne peux pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de ma maison.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce que j'ai jeté un sort, comme à Poudlard.

Grognement.

- Bien, je n'ai donc pas le choix, je dois te suivre.

Il se leva difficilement, fit deux/trois pas en boitant, et s'arrêta. Il grogna une fois de plus en faisant une nouvelle grimace. Hermione le regardait.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

- Pour rien! C'est par où la cuisine?

Hermione abaissa son regard sur son ventre qu'il tenait toujours fermement.

- T'es blessé?

- Qui ça? moi? pas du tout.

- Mais tu saignes et tu as l'air de souffrir!

- Mêle toi de tes affaires, tu veux?

Second regard noir de la part d'Hermione.

- Où est la cuisine? redemanda Drago pour changer de sujet.

- Je te le dirais quand tu m'auras fait montrer ton ventre.

Malefoy fit une grimace de dégout.

- Te faire montrer quoi? Mais tu débloques! Personne ne me toucheras, et encore moins toi!

- Tu n'as pas le choix! Sois tu me fait montrer ça et je t'emmènes manger juste après, soit tu refuses, et je retourne dormir tranquillement dans ma chambre, après m'être assurée d'être en sécurité, ce qui implique de te faire du mal.

Drago réfléchissa un moment à la recherche d'une solution. Après tout, que risquait t-il à refuser cette proposition?

- Ok Granger, mais tu regardes, tu ne touches pas!

Hermione se rapprocha de lui tandis qu'il déboutonnait ce qu'il lui restait de sa chemise.

- Ta baguette!

- Quoi?

- Tu crois que je vais me baisser et risquer que tu me jettes un sort? Allez!

- Bon, d'accord.

Il mit sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et en ressorti deux bout de bois qu'il lui remit. _Mais..._

- ...Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? Demanda t-elle perplexe en regardant ce que venait de lui donner Malefoy.

- Ce que tu voulais, ma baguette! Elle est cassé comme tu peux le remarquer, c'est pour ça que je t'ai dis que j'en avais pas, parqu'en fait elle ne fonctionne plus!

_Bordel! Il se fout vraiment de ma gueule!_

- Bien, d'accord. Assied toi là. Elle déposa la baguette dans un coin et prit une simple serviette qu'elle métamorphosa en chaise ce qui surpris Drago.

Il s'en rapprocha un peu méfiant et s'y assit.

- Ôtes ta chemise.

- Oh la la, Granger, je ne te croyais pas aussi direct avec les beaux gosses.

- Fermes là, crétin!

Elle mit sa baguette entre les dents et s'accroupit devant Malefoy après que ce dernier ait fini d'ôter sa chemise, dévoilant ainsi son torse, certes sali et recouverts de blessures minimes, mais parfaitement dessiné. Elle observa un petit un instant une longue plaie ouverte au bas du ventre puis rapprocha sa main droite.

- Eh, eh! Pas touche je t'ai dis! - Il lui attrapa sa main avant qu'elle l'eut touché. - N'essayes pas de profiter de mon corps!

Hermione ôta rapidement sa baguette de la bouche de sa main libre et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Drago, tu m'enerves! Tu as une plaie profonde et il faut la refermer avant qu'elle s'aggrave et qu'elle ne soit dangereuse pour ta santé!

- T'occupes! Je me débrouillerais seul! C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait!

- Non! Tu es chez moi, alors laisses moi faire ce que j'ai à faire. - Elle dégagea sa main de celles du serpentard et se releva. Elle remit la baguette dans sa bouche, lui tourna le dos et chercha quelque chose dans sa petite armoire à pharmacie. _Manquerais plus qu'il profite de cet instant pour m'attaquer par derrière et m'assomer!_

Drago la regarda avec de la haine perceptible dans ses yeux, puis il se résolut à se laisser faire après un moment d'hésitation, le temps qu'elle eut trouvé ce dont elle était à la recherche.

- Voilà! - elle se tourna arborant fièrment du fil, une aiguille, et une petite bouteille.

Drago la regarda avec ses yeus sortis de leurs orbites.

- C'est quoi ça?

- ça? C'est ce que je vais utiliser pour refermer ta blessure.

Malgré le peu de force qu'il avait, Drago se releva, effrayé.

- Tu veux dire que tu vas me faire passer cette chose - il désigna l'aiguille- dans mon ventre?

- Oh! Tu comprends vite. Si je ne te connaissais pas comme je te connais, j'aurais cru que tu as peur.

Drago la fixa puis regarda l'aiguille. Il déglutit.

- Pourquoi t'utilises pas la magie?

- Parceque je n'ai étudié que les premiers chapitres de soins magiques sur êtres humains, et ça ne concernait que des légers maux. Mais je sais utiliser ceci!Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne ressentiras rien, je connais des sorts de guérisons.

- ça ne me rassures pas!

- ça devrait, parce que tu n'as pas le choix.

Elle murmura un sort de guérison qui soulagea Drago.

- Tu vois, ça va déjà mieux.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Ton teint. Tu étais plutôt pâle tout à l'heure et là tu commences à reprendre des couleurs. - lui répondit-elle.

Drago la regarda après qu'elle ait rabaissé sa tête pour commencer à "l'opérer". Elle se lava soigneusement les mains, passa du désinfectant sur la plaie et relia le fil et l'aiguille avant d'"attaquer" la plaie.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, elle se releva les mains recouverts de sang, jeta le materiel utilisé et se lava profondément les mains. Elle était étonné que Drago n'est rien dit ni rien fait et l'en remercia interieurement.

- ça y est, c'est fini.

Aucune réponse.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil et s'aperçut que s'il avait été aussi calme, c'est juste parcequ'il s'était endormi assis, sur la chaise, la tête pendant en arrière. _Quel idiot!_ _J'étais tellement concentrée que je ne me suis même pas aperçue qu'il s'endormait! _

Elle resta debout à ses côtés, l'observant en train de dormir. _Qu'est ce que je fais? Je le laisse ici ( ce qu'il aurait probablement fait à ma place) ou je l'emmène dans une des chambres d'amis?...Bon, je suis complètement différente de lui, et j'ai un coeur moi, alors je vais l'emporter ailleurs._

Elle prit sa baguette qu'elle avait posé sur le sol après avoir commencé à le recoudre.

- Wingardium Leviosa!

Le corps du jeune blond s'éleva dans les airs et flotta, s'immobilisant à hauteur du ventre d'Hermione. Elle le fit ensuite déplacé en le suivant. Elle éteignit la lumière et sortit de la salle de bain, rejoignant ainsi le couloir, pour aller dans la pièce d'en face. En faisant passer le corps par la porte de la pièce, qui était l'une des chambres d'amis, elle bailla en laissant Drago s'en surveillance, ce qui lui valut de lu faire accidentellement cogné la tête. Le temps qu'elle s'en rende compte, c'était trop tard. _Une blessure de plus ou de moins ne va pas le déranger!_

Elle maintena la baguette dans l'une de ses mains et utilisa la seconde pour défaire le lit où elle déposa ensuite le jeune Malefoy. Cependant, elle ne le recouvrit pas. _ça t'apprendras à venir chez moi sans me donner aucune explication!_

Hermione quitta enfin la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. En rentrant dans sa chambre, elle regarda Pattenrond qui était toujours endormi à la même place qu'à son réveil. Elle se coucha sur son lit, mais n'arriva pas à dormir, sa tête étant trop envahie de pensées et de questions auquel seul Malefoy pourrait répondre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je tiens à remercier lamiss 12, Ashkana, milune et stefy023 pour leur reviews au premier chapitre.**

**Merci beaucoup les filles!**

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture à tous!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Les raisons de cette venue.**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, elle se tourna vers son réveil qui indiquait 11h00. Elle s'était endormie après deux heures de reflexion sur la présence de Drago chez elle, sans le vouloir, rattrappée par le sommeil. _Merde, Malefoy!_

Elle se leva précipitemment du lit, attrapa sa baguette et se dirigea en courant vers la chambre où elle avait déposé Drago la veille, vêtue de sa robe de chambre qu'elle n'avait pas ôté au moment de se rendormir. Elle arriva devant la porte, ouverte, et entra sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Personne.

Elle se mit alors à courir dans tout l'étage, un peu inquiète (pour elle bien evidemment), vérifiant toutes les pièces dans l'espoir de trouver le blond. _Nulle part! ...Peut être que...mais bien sûr!_

Elle dévala les escaliers aussi vite que possible et tourna à gauche quand elle atteigna le sol, en direction de la cuisine. Elle y entra, épuisée, et y découvrit Drago de dos et torse nu (elle ne lui avait pas remis sa chemise la veille) en train de fouiller dans les placards. Il se tourna vers elle quand il l'entendit reprendre son souffle.

- Tu ne sais pas respirer normalement Granger? J'ai cru pendant un instant qu'une bête bizarre habitait ici à l'entente de ton souffle inhumain!

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle était trop occupée à essayer de reprendre une respiration normale et régulière, mais elle lui lança un regard noir en guise de réponse qu'il fit semblant de ne pas voir.

- Pendant que t'es là Granger, tu vas me dire où je pourrais trouver quelque chose de mangeable dans cette foutue maison. Je t'ai laisser me toucher avec tes sales pattes hier alors tu dois tenir ta part du contrat et me nourrir.

Hermione, qui avait profité du disours de Drago pour se reposer, lui sourit.

- Oh non! Epargnes moi tes sourires qui m'écoeurent! - dit il en faisant une grimace de dégout.

-ça t'écoeure tant que ça? Et bien je vais en faire autant que possible dans ce cas là!

- Si ça t'amuses...Bon, mon ventre n'arrête pas de gargouiller depuis ce matin!

- Que veux tu que ça me fasse?

- Ce que je veux que ça te fasse? Tu as dit que tu allais me nourrir, alors fais-le!

- Rectification, j'ai dis que j'allais te mener à la cuisine, et rien d'autre, alors tu te débrouilles!

Drago la regarda avec une envie de meurtre qu' Hermione perçu à travers ses yeux gris. Il voulu lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler mais il ne pouvait pas...pas maintenant.

- Bien! Je vais dons me débrouiller seul, comme d'habitude! - Il se retourna et continua à fouiller les placards sans se préoccuper de la brune.

Cette dernière l'observa sans rien dire. _Je me demandes bien ce qu'il fait ici. Si ça se trouve, c'est encore l'une de ses ruses pour essayer de revoir Harry et le tuer, et par mon intermédiaire cette fois ci._

- Eh! - Hermione se rapprocha de lui et le poussa lorsqu'elle le vit jeter tout ce qu'il trouvait par dessus son épaule.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends? - Il se mit en face d'elle et la fixa dans les yeux, prêt à lui sauter dessus.

Sa taille (il fait une tête de plus qu'elle) et sa préstence physique (très beaux abdos et corps musclé, comme il le faut) impressionèrent Hermione qui ne se tût pas pour autant.

- Pour la propriétaire de cette maison et de tout ce qu'il y'a à l'intèrieur!

Malefoy la regarda en serrant les dents, il ressentit à ce moment même un besoin inévitable de la frapper. Après tout, elle osait hausser le ton sur lui alors qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre fille de moldus et que lui, il était un sang-pur! Il se reprit soudain et serra fort ses poings pour se retenir de lui donner un coup. Il s'éloigna alors vers le frigo, sous le regard intrigué d'Hermione. _Pourquoi n'as t-il pas répliqué? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de ne rien dire et de s'éloigner ainsi._

Moment de silence.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Lui demanda t-elle, toujours curieuse de connaître les raisons de sa venue dans sa maison à elle.

Aucune réponse, seul le bruit des coups qu'il donnait sur le frigo étaient percéptibles. _Bon, il ne parlera sûrement pas le ventre vide! _Hermione soupira, elle le rejoignit vers le frigo et il s'arrêta quand il la vit. Elle l'ouvrit alors en tirant sur la poignée.

Aucun remerciement.

Elle farfouilla rapidement et en sorti une salade de fruit qu'elle s'était concocté la veille.

- Tiens ça et met le sur la table. - Elle lui tendit le saladier que Drago observa sans bouger. - Si tu veux manger, tu as intérêt à m'aider! lui dit-elle quand elle vit qu'il ne voulait pas le prendre.

Il la fixa puis se résigna à prendre le saladier qu'il posa sur la table. Il s'y assit ensuite sur l'une de chaises et observa Hermione.

- Attends moi ici, je reviens dans une petite minute...Et ne tentes rien!

Drago la regarda le visage impassible. S'il l'écoutait, c'était pas pour lui faire plaisir, mais pour ses intêréts à lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dix minutes passèrent et Hermione n'était toujours pas revenue.

- Ah...les femmes alors! Elles disent une minute et disparaissent dix minutes! Et vas-y que je me pomponne...et vas-y que je me maquille sans oublier les tenues qu'elles portent pour attirer l'oeil masculin! Ils ne faut surtout pas compter sur elles en cas d'extrême urgence ou c'est sûr qu'elles arriveraient trop tard!... C'est que j'ai faim moi!

Un miaulement se fit entendre.

- Viens ici Pattenrond!

Malefoy tourna sa tête vers la porte d'entrée par laquelle entra un chat hideux aux yeux de Drago, avec plein de poils touffus orangés. Il fut suivi de près par sa maîtresse qui avait une toute autre apparence qu'un instant plus tôt. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient rattachés en une simple queue de cheval et elle portait dorénavant un pantalon en jean bleu et un haut simple à longue manches et rose.

Quand elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait, Drago cessa de la regarder et fixait à présent ses propres mains, toujours sales.

- Désolée pour le retard, j'ai dû prendre une douche et réveiller Pattenrond,. Si je ne le faisais pas, il dormirait toute la journée, c'est qu'il se fait si vieux... - Elle prit son chat dans les bras et le caressa. - Malefoy... je veux savoir ce que tu fais ici..

Le principal interéssé leva sa tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, sans rien dire.

- Est-ce que tu es là pour Harry?...Parce que si c'est la cas, je préfère te dire qu'il n'est pas là!

- Je m'en fous d'Harry...- il dit en marmonnant.

- Bien, c'est rassurant de le savoir, quoi que pas très crédible.

- Tu peux ne pas me croire, cela ne changera rien, tu n'arriverais pas à comprendre!

- Mais je veux comprendre! Si tu me dis ce qu'il se passe, peut-être que...

- Peut-être que quoi? Que tu appelleras tes amis pour qu'il vienne m'attrapper, ce que tu as sûrement dû avoir déjà fait!

- Je...Personne n'est au courant de ta présence ici.

- Je ne te crois pas!

- Et bien tu devrais!

Tous les deux se fusillèrent du regard, Drago assis sur une chaise et Hermione debout avec son chat dans les bras. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce que Drago finisse par parler, en tournant avant son regard vers sa droite.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru faire ça un jour, mais j'ai besoin d'aide...

Hermione le regarda, étonnée, et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche.

- Tu... Tu as besoin de mon aide? Mais pourquoi? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ta disparition?

- ...oui...

- "Oui" pour quoi? Pour mon aide ou pour ta disparition?

- ... Les deux - murmura t-il gêné. Il déglutit. - Je ne suis pas un mangemort comme toi et tes amis pouvez le croire, au contraire, je les fuyait...

A l'entente de ces mots, Hermione le regarda avec curiosité, l'écoutant attentivement.

- Avant que Voldemort ne disparaisse, il a cherché à me recruter auprès des siens, ce que j'avais accépté au début pour corriger la faute de mon père... - Il s'arrêta un petit instant avant de reprendre - Quand je me suis retrouvé devant Dumbledore, j'ai éprouvé un sentiment inhabituel, qu'aucun serpentard n'a le droit de ressentir... à toi de deviner de quoi il s'agit. Je...j'ai pas pu le tuer, je n'en avais pas la force et Rogue l'a donc fait à ma place. On s'est ensuite enfui, Harry à nos trousses, et nous sommes allés dans un abri en un lieu desert que Rogue connaissait. Là-bas, il m'a raconté des choses et m'a demandé de m'enfuir loin et vite, pour ne pas subir les foudres de Voldemort suite à mon échec. J'ai donc fuis l'endroit, puis fuis la forêt, puis le monde sorcier devant ainsi couper tout contact avec ce monde.

Silence. Pattenrond sauta des bras de Hermione et se dirigea vers un placard.

- Fuir le monde sorcier? Que veux tu dire par là?

Drago lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu as très bien compris, Granger! Et saches que je n'en suis pas du tout fière!

- Tu as vécu dans le monde moldu pendant tout ce temps! Mais où?

- Ici, en Angleterre. Je ne voulais pas partir d'ici en laissant ma mère entre les mains de ce... monstre! - Il la tenait, et il lui a fait subir toutes les hontes possibles pour une femme, à commencer par ... par un viol collectif!... - Drago ferma les yeux sous l'effet de la colère et serra ses poings. - ... Puis toutes les formes possibles de tortures avant de la tuer!

Il regarda Hermione, alors choquée par ces révélations, avec ses yeux dont le blanc n'était plus présent, le sang ayant prit sa place.

- Ce salopard a tué ma mère! Et tout ça à cause de moi!

- Il ne faut pas dire ça - essaya de le réconforter Hermione un peu gênée - Tu n'es pas responsable de...

- Bien sûr que si! - Il se releva de son siège, poings appuyés sur la table, et cria après Hermione pour se défouler. - Si j'avais tué de mes mains ce vieu fou de Directeur, elle serait probablement en vie, moi à ses côtés!

Silence pendant lequel seule la respiration haletante et cassée de Drago se faisait entendre. Sa tête était devenue toute rouge sous l'effet de la colère, et ses membres tremblaient légerement.

- Rien ne prouve que ta mère et toi auriez été epargnés par Voldemort. Il vous aura probablement assassiné tous les deux après ta mission, après t'avoir utilisé...

Aucune réponse.

- Mail il y'a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre... Pourquoi es-tu venu chez moi?

- Surtout pas pour passer du temps avec toi!

- Très interessant à savoir, et cela m'aurait étonné que tu viennes pour mes beaux yeux, mais tu n'as pas répondu à me question.

- Comme tu peux le voir par toi même, je suis blessé. ça n'a heureusement pas eu d'impact sur ma bogossité...

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel sans que Drago ne le remarque.

- ...et je ne sais pas par qui. J'avais trouvé abri dans une vielle cabane d'un moldu dans une fôret au sud de l'Angleterre, il était sans cesse en déplacement à l'étranger pour son travail et j'en profitais pour y vivre. Quand il était là, je jettait des sorts de désillusion. Un soir où j'étais seul, un groupe de sorciers cagoulés sont entrés en forçant la porte et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me cacher. Ils ont tenté de m'attraper et j'ai réussi à m'enfuir après m'être battu avec eux et j'ai fui dans la forêt pour leur échapper... Ils m'ont poursuivi, j'ai trébuché de nombreuses fois et j'ai cassé ma baguette sous le choc, mais je leur ai échappé et c'est l'important! Quoi que...le plus important est sans doute que je suis toujours irresistible!

Hermione soupira.

- Tu oses plaisanter avec ce genre de choses!

- Vaux mieux ça que de me morfondre!

- Si tu veux... Tu n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question Drago. - Elle lui dit lentement.- Pourquoi tu es venu chez moi?

Drago remis ses cheveux blond en place sans lui accorder un regard.

- A ton avis Granger? Tu ne vas pas me dire que la miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard ne sais pas pourquoi!

Hermione le regarda et réfléchit un petit instant, son visage s'illumina alors.

- Qu'est ce que je suis bête! T'es ici parceque c'est le dernier endroit où on viendrais te chercher, n'est ce pas?

Drago la regarda avec un petit air étonné qu'il tenta de cacher.

- Bien Granger... Je te croyais plus bête mais passons. Comme tu l'as deviné, avec du retard quand même, je te deteste tellement qu'il m'aurait normalement été impossible de venir chez toi...

- Mais comme tu as peur pour ta vie tu t'es dit que venir chez ta pire ennemie te serais utile?

- Tout à fait! Il ne viendront pas me chercher ici car personne ne s'attend à me trouver là.

- Hahaha!

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend débile?

- Qui c'est que tu traites de débile?

- A ton avis? Il n'y a que nous deux dans cette pièce... et cette bête que tu crois être un chat qui est en ce moment même en train de détruire ton placard.

- Quoi...que...Pattenrond!

Hermione courut vers son chat qui était en train de lacérer la porte du placard à coup de griffes. Elle le prit de force et le tenu fermement dans ses mains.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu as faim?

Pattenrond miaula en guise de réponse et Hermione soupira.

- Tu as toujours faim Pattenrond! Les rares fois où tu ne manges pas, tu dors!

Elle prit une petite assiette posée près de son évier, la posa sur le sol et la remplit de lait. Pattenrond sauta immédiatemment des bras de sa maîtresse à la vue du lait. Et tout ça se passa sous les yeux de Malefoy qui ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi des personnes se compliquait la vie en ayant des animaux chez eux. Il observa ensuite Hermione, occupée à réparer à l'aide de la magie le placard abimé par son chat.

- Tu vis toute seule?

Hermione se releva et fit demi-tour pour lui faire face.

- Pardon? Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regardes.

- Et bien je tiens à savoir avec qui je vais habiter..

- Haha! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser habiter chez moi? Mais tu as rêvé Malefoy!

- Tu vas devoir t'y faire Granger, parce que moi je tiens à ma vie!

- Trouves toi un autre abris parce que moi je n'heberge pas les personnes de ton genre!

Ils se regardèrent pendant un petit bout de temps et Drago se leva.

- Bien, je vois que tu es dans ta mauvaise période, je vais donc te laisser. - Il se dirigea vers la porte, près à partir.

Hermione mit un petit bout de temps à réagir.

- Ma période difficile?

- Oui, tu sais très bien, cette période durant laquelle on ne doit pas approcher les femmes car elles sont trop stréssées et toutes excitées. Où peut-être que tu ne connais pas cette période car tu n'es pas encore une femme.

- Je...tu...TU PEUX RESTER ICI, MAIS SEULEMENT JUSQU'A CE QU'ON RETROUVE CEUX QUI TE VEULENT DU MAL!

Ses cris firent sursauter Pattenrond et firent sourire Malfoy, alors sur le pas de la porte.

- Bien, je vais donc prendre un bain.

Il sortit alors de la cuisine et prit les escaliers pour monter à l'étage, laissant seule Hermione alors appuyée contre l'évier et totalement abasourdie par ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle venait d'accepter que Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi, vive chez elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fin du chapitre 2.**


End file.
